I'll Be a Runaway
by Fnick16
Summary: Sometimes life gets to you. Sometimes you want nothing more to open your window and leapt to freedom, running into the night with nothing but your memories and a couple dollar bills. Run, just runaway...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, sorry I know I already submitted this once, but there were things I wanted to fix, and I thought it would just be easier to start over. Anyway, I wanna clarify that this is NOT a Maximum Ride based story. This is just how I picture myself running away. But she has wings…so it kinda is Maximum Ride-ish. **

**Oh well. The Runaway girl is mine, I own her...cause she's kinda me I guess. No disclaimers, since this is my story. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

**~Runaway~**

A shadow moved quietly across the room, making an extra effort not to make noise that could wake the sleeping couple in the next room. It tiptoed towards the closet, pulling out the backpack that had been packed earlier that day.

Basically everything necessary for everyday life had been thrown and compressed into this one bag, and more stuff was being added on. The shadow slowly unzipped the front pocket, dropping in a wallet and all the gift cards that had been kept over the year. The few hundred bucks that had been saved up weren't going to be enough, but that problem would be dealt with when it came.

A white mouth smiled grimly at the cramped bag, and then invisible hands continued on to lift an old scrapbook from the bookshelf.

Fingers snapped, and a small flame burned off the tip of a thumb, illuminating a small portion of the dark bedroom. A girl was revealed, her dirty blonde hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and her brown eyes glowing in the light of the fire.

She opened to the middle, studying the picture on the page with sad eyes. It was a photo of her and two other girls, all huddled around a campfire while she lit it in her_ special_ way. One of them had short, brownish hair, and she stood back a little ways as if fearing the result. The other was taller and laughing with a video camera.

The next picture was of a huge raging inferno, twice as big as the setup before it and all the girls grinning happily.

The page was turned, and the dim glow of the flare revealed another picture, this one of a larger group of friends. Two girls with lighter blonde hair, and two boys, all making some funny face or striking some silly pose. Holding the hand of the taller, darker boy was another, unfamiliar girl, a red "X" drawn harshly across her face.

The dying flame perched on the girls thumb started to grow rapidly, thriving off the hatred and jealousy coursing throughout her body. She quickly realized the danger of the light and took deep, calming breaths, letting the fire die out again until it was gone completely.

The girl pulled out the two pictures and jammed them into her jean pocket, closing the scrapbook and throwing it back into the bookshelf. She zipped up the bag and dragged it to her window, opening it as wide as it could go.

She leaned across the window sill and peered down at the ground, about two stories below her. Moving quickly, the blonde hauled the backpack up and dropped it, watching it hit the damp grass with a thud.

The girl looked back over her shoulder, memorizing the layout of her bedroom while she rolled her shoulders, loosening the muscles. A startling snore erupted from her parent's room, followed quickly by a creek as her father moved, and she jumped towards the ground without a seconds thought.

Almost instantly her midnight black wings unfolded, gliding through the cuts in the back of her shirt with ease. Her fall was slowed as they extended, allowing her to smoothly land next to her luggage.

The runaway folded the wings up tight against her back again, paranoid about a wondering eye in one of the neighbors houses. But the moon, glowing dimly, had seen enough.

Her wings were as black as night, lightened only by the pale tan streaks and hints of red. They spread to a full fourteen feet, connecting solidly to her shoulder blades where crimson-tinged feathers simply melted into the skin.

The girl bent down and scooped up her bag, handling it as if it were lighter than air. She glanced back up at her window, still wide open with the curtains drifting out in the cool night breeze.

Maybe in time, she would come back to this place that she'd called home for so long.

But not now. Now was too painful, too emotional. The stress, the unforgiving criticism of her father, the strictness of her mother. Nobody understood, nobody got what she was trying to tell them. They saw it as their way or the highway. What they failed to understand was that the highway had many promising opportunities.

"Till next time." The teen whispered gently, letting the wind carry her words into the sky. Her wings itched to be let out again, but they stayed folded as she jogged away from the house and down the street towards the railroad tracks, where her future resided.

The darkness of the night engulfed the girl as she walked, stepping in time with the wooded ties between the rails. The moon, so full of light before, drifted behind a cloud, diminishing her sight considerably. A mere flick of her fingers wouldn't do, so the opened her palm in front of her, closing her eyes and concentrating on the warmth of the element that proved to be a valuable companion.

Within moments a roaring flame grew, not scorching her hand at all as she willed it on. The orange light lit the way, and she continued down the tracks with her hand outstretched and the other supporting the bag.

A song came to her head as she walked, and to her surprise she found herself whispering the lyrics with the hum of the fire.

"_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will-"  


A faint rustling in a bush up ahead made the runaway stop dead in her tracks, her lips smashing together and her blood racing. A large red fox, quite common in the area, trotted out, ears laid back as it snarled threateningly and its eyes glistened in the light. Behind it the girl could hear the quiet whimpering of its kits, and understanding filled her.

The natural instinct of defense kicked in, and she threw herself to the ground in a tense crouch, every limb ready to lash out as she dropped the bag. Her wings pulled out in such a rush that they acted as a vacuum, sucking in air that tugged at the animal's fur. The fire that once rested in her palm now spiraled out into a whip, encircling her and licking the fox's nose.

It yelped in shock, jumping back and darting back into the bush without a backwards glance.

The defender stood up again and watched the shrub for a minute, almost daring the poor fox to show itself again as she embraced the energy that never got to show itself. It was pathetic really, when a creature as insignificant as a fox was the only excuse she had to unleash a _portion_ of this power. She was capable of so much _more_.

She turned away with a sigh, continuing on her way down the deserted track. The fire was tamed, retreating back into her hand where she controlled it carefully. Her hazel eyes darted back and forth, twice as alert as before.

An owl hooted from close by, barely making the girl flinch. She loved the owls, respected them as both birds and predators. They were graceful flyers and silent as death when they flew. Her back muscles twitched at the reminder, and she ruffled her wings, bringing them out some.

Suddenly she was overcome by an overwhelming desire to fly, which was common, as she flew every day after dusk. The teenager spread her wings as far as they would allow, admiring the sand-colored streaks and deep black feathers.

She re-positioned the bag and dislocated her shoulders, giving her a greater range of freedom. Her fist clenched, extinguishing the fire, and every though process faded, replaced only with adrenaline and excitement.

With a burst of speed the refugee took off, her wings moving in sync as she flapped. The pressure on her feet lessened, and with one final leap she was airborne, flying high above the trees with each stroke.

A giggle bubbled through her lips, and the girl flew higher and higher until the houses below were nothing more than specks. Her ponytail trailed out behind her, shaking itself loose from the elastics. She was free.

As free as the birds, no longer tied down by rules and discipline. No longer bothered by school and conflicting emotions. All that weight was gone, leaving her as light as a feather. Literally.

She soared back down, falling into a freefall so fast that the air around her heated up, almost resembling a rocket as it came back into orbit. Of course, it didn't have the same cause here: it was just her excitement and key element mixing together.

Her wings opened as she neared a tall oak, pulling her back with a harsh tug. Barely noticing the pain, the blonde landed precisely on a thick branch and jumped down to the ground in one fluid motion, a crooked grin spreading across her face.

Her hand lashed out, swirling through the air as a fiery extension of her index finger carved the tree's base. When she was satisfied with her work, she laughed, loud and happy before jumping from the spot and back into the air.

The trunk of the tree smoked as her cackling died away in the wind, getting farther and farther with each passing second. When the smoke finally cleared away, only four words remained, forever burned into the tree for all to read.

"_I'll be a runaway."_

**Tada! The song was **_**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_** by Green Day, in case you were wondering. Review maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**~Rain~**

* * *

Rain. The drops falling everywhere, coating everything in a thin sheen of water. Its light pounding made the only sound as the entire town shut down, children going to bed and parents settling on the couch to watch the news.

Only one remained on the street, and her clothes and feathers were already getting soaked through her sweatshirt.

The runaway adjusted her hood, walking quietly down the town's sidewalk. Her eyes examined every building and house that she passed, looking out for a safe place to settle down and escape the rain.

She came across a small, bar-like restaurant, the neon lights glowing dimly, and briefly considered going in.

Shelter, food, a place to sit until the rain stopped.

The girl checked the road before running across and approaching the door, opening it slowly as she peeked her head in.

A wave of smells collided with her nose, and she grimaced at the smell of beer and greasy food. The girl opened the door wider, trying not to attract attention to herself as she made her way to a booth by the exit door, further away from the crowd.

A waitress sauntered over after a minute and pulled out a notepad, scowling down at the teen as she rung out her hair.

"By yourself kid?" The waitress asked, raising an eyebrow at the empty seats.

"Yeah."

"Well what can I get ya to drink then?" The women removed the pen from behind her ear and wrote down the order, looking up warily every now and then.

When she left to put in the order, the girl gathered sense of her surroundings, noting the people and the ones that seemed suspicious. A TV in the corner was showing the news, and a picture of her flashed, the headline reading, "Missing child, disappeared two days ago."

A shiver ripped through her, partially due to the cold and to the immense fear of being discovered. She flipped the hood back over her head, averting her eyes as her mother was being interviewed on screen.

A few minutes later her coke came, followed by her hefty order of chicken parmesan and soup. The scrawny breakfast this morning seemed like it was ages ago, and the food was inhaled within a matter of minutes, steaming chicken and all.

The girl quickly counted out the money she owed as she finished the soup, placing it on the table and thanking the waitress on her way out. To her dismay the rain hadn't let up, but another moment in there and she would have panicked. Several people got a good look at her face; anyone could be calling the police at that moment to report the missing girl.

A splash behind her caught the runaway's attention, and she froze, counting her heartbeats as she waited.

Nothing.

Wait, a hushed whisper.

She continued down the road, her breath making small clouds as her hearing became acute to the noise behind her.

As sneaky as they thought they were being, she could hear them clearly.

More than one.

Maybe three?

Sounded like work boots. Boys then.

The fugitive continued, leading the followers further away from the public eye as she took a back road. They were getting closer, and finally she stopped and confronted them when safely away from the restaurant, shrouded by trees alongside the deserted street.

As she thought, there were three boys, all older and taller, maybe football players by the size of their arms. All had short hair, and the one to the left had an ear piercing.

"Hey, you're that girl from the news." The one in the middle said, stepping towards her.

"No I'm not." The girl stated calmly, her wings twitching in anticipation against her back. These losers had to go, and she had to run before word got out.

"Yeah? Take down your hood." The one with the piercing growled, folding his arms.

The girl complied, pulling off the soaked hood to reveal her tangled blonde hair, wet from the rain.

The guy who spoke first nodded his head, whispering quietly to the other two before they made their way towards her again.

"Listen girl, you're coming with us to the station. We saw your picture on the news in there, so don't even bother playing stupid."

"What makes you think I'm gonna listen?" The teen challenged, looking forward to scare the pants off these guys.

"You're not _seriously_ trying to pick a fight are you? Come on." The one with the ear piercing lunged for her arm, barely managing to hold on as she jerked away. A fierce grin spread across her face as the new flow of adrenaline coursed through her blood.

Finally, real action!

"Stay still, quit squirming- _hey_! Quit it! Stay _still_ damnit." The other boy muttered, trying to grab hold of her other arm. Soon they both had her, and the third opened his cell and walked off a little ways, talking to the police.

The girl went limp between them, calming herself down enough to concentrate. The boy's hands wrapped entirely around her upper arms, both of them listening to the others one sided conversation.

"Hey, you gonna be alright? What the hell is a girl like you doing out here anyway?" One of her captors asked suddenly, turning his attention back to her.

She didn't reply, still focusing hard.

"Forget it dude, this chic's not gonna talk."

"Yeah but-"

"Just let her be, the police will take care of her."

The boy with the cell phone walked back over, tucking his phone into his pocket.

"They'll be here soon. Hey kid, hey-" He lifted her chin so they were looking at each other, hazel eyes into light blue.

The skin around the boy's hands on her arms started to heat up.

"Tough one aren't you?" He murmured, smirking at the runaways glare. She closed her eyes for a moment and bent her head, thinking about the sun, about heat and fire.

"What the hell's she doin' now?"

"You think I know? Maybe she's sick."

"You sick kid? I dunno man; she's not even listening."

"I think she's burning up. Anyone know how to check for a fever?"

"Who do I look like, my _mom?_

The faint whine of police sirens woke the girl from her concentration, and she could tell by the heat in her veins that it was time.

"Sorry boys." The teenager murmured, a small smile forming on her lips, "But when those cops get here all you're gonna have to show is a pile of ash."

All three looked down at her, and the boys gripping her arms jumped away suddenly as her skin took on a red tint.

"You're crazy," The one with the cell shouted, the confusion in his voice not escaping her attention.

"Thanks, take that as a compliment. Now _back off."_ The girl waved her hand through the air, a cord of fire following. The boys eyes widened as they backed up and the sound of sirens got closer.

With another flick of the hand, the flame fell to the ground, before shooting up into a fiery wall that reached up to her shoulders, encircling her completely.

It must have looked like Satan himself had been born in her eyes.

"What the hell is this?"

"I'm getting outta here man!" One of the guys turned and ran, leaving the other two stunned into silence. The girl bent down and picked up a twig lying on the street, holding it tightly in her fist as a separate flame engulfed it.

"Later boys." She opened her palm as the smaller flame fused with the inferno around her. With a smirk she lowered the ring enough to blow the ashes right into the boys pale faces, making them scream and bolt, following the same route as their friend.

She laughed, enjoying this _way_ more than she should, and spread her wings wide to fly up into the branches as the fire disappeared.

The police cruiser pulled up, and the officer stepped out warily, flashlight in hand as he looked for the callers and reported girl.

The girl bit her tongue to keep from giggling at his puzzled expression. The man walked a ways, his light flashing back and forth until he caught sight of the scorch marks on the pavement.

Oops.

She balanced herself on the branch, pushing off into the sky as the beam of light illuminated the tree she had just been in.

* * *

"_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah,"_

The teenager flew among the midnight clouds, her voice echoing into the silence of the night. She laughed, bursting into the next verse with her excitement and adrenaline threading each line.

"_So so is how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch_

But I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah

Runaway Runaway"

The flyer paused, trying to catch her breath in between gasps of laughter. Her raven wings pumped powerfully by her sides, pushing her through the air as if she were no more than a boat on water.

Her gaze fell down onto the town below her, and she wondered where those boys had run off to. Probably the police station, or maybe just back home.

The girl grinned at the thought of the mental help those three were going to need after that incident. She knew she overdid it, and that none of it was necessary, but it was fun all the same.

Cruel but true.

The kid coasted on a warm thermal, enjoying the feeling of her wings relaxing on the current. Nothing beat this feeling, the feeling of flying through the air, as free as a bird.

Yet, among all the happiness and recklessness, a new emotion was digging itself out from the depths of her brain.

She was sad.

This realization hit her hard, almost making her falter. She was sad. Missed her family. Missed her friends.

She was lonely.

The girl tried to shrug off the feeling, thinking hard about the positives of life on the run. She could go anywhere she wanted; do anything she cared to do. Nothing applied to her.

The photos in her pocket seemed to burn a hole through her damp jeans.

_Come on, be strong. This was for your own good, _she thought desperately.

"Help!"

* * *

**Maybe two more tops after this one. Maybe five just cause I have OCD and four isn't enough, =P**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mega thanks to those of you who have reviewed! Love you guys! 3**

**Chapter Three**

**~Heart to Heart~**

* * *

The girls head swiveled around, her eyes focusing hard on the ground.

There!

A small orange dot glowed on the outskirts of the city, and two shadowed figures were struggling around it.

Not taking the time to think, she veered a sharp right, aiming towards the ground as she dove. Five hundred feet, three hundred feet, one hundred feet. Her wings unfurled, yanking her upwards before she crashed.

The force sent vibrations down her back, but she took no notice as she landed behind the trees, already running the moment her feet hit the dirt. The scene revealed two men fighting around a fire, the smaller, dirtier man held tightly in a headlock.

"Come on, haha that all you got gramps?" The other man laughed, swinging his opponent around. The girl paused, taking a moment to decide who was _really _the victim here. Although it seemed obvious, she didn't want to beat up the wrong man.

"Lemme go! I didn't do nothin'!"

"Like this, ya, ya little bastard? Eh? How bout this?" The man released the other's head and shoved him hard, punching him in the nose.

Screw watching. This guy was practically begging for a good slugging.

The girl lashed out, catching the attacker in the side of the head. He stumbled, cursing while the victim scrambled to the other side of the fire.

"God-damnit, eh, eh you. What'cha think ya doin' girlie?" The guy grumbled as the teenager set herself up for a snap kick to his side.

Her foot connected solidly, and she caught a wiff of his breath as he grunted. Drunk, _definitely_ drunk.

The man had a heavy five o-clock shadow, and his scruffy, graying hair was stiff and messy. He had a split lip, and that seemed to be the only visible injuries.

Well she was gonna change that.

His fist swung around, clipping her face as she skipped to the side. She never was much of a black belt, but she could put up a fight when need be.

"Go home." The girl hissed as her arm shot out, snaking around the man's neck and pulling him down as her knee came up. She smirked as he gagged, saliva bubbling at his lips as he folded over. She could only imagine the proud look on her friends face if she saw that. She was, after all, the one who taught the runaway that particular move.

The guy fell to the ground, knocking over the barrel that held the fire as he gripped his torso, wheezing for breath. The girl threw her foot out again, drop-kicking him in the head.

He gasped, his eyes closing as he went limp.

She stopped, breathing heavily as the guy lay unconscious. What she had done with those boys a while ago had just been for fun with absolutely no intention of any of them getting hurt. She was actually a bit flattered that they cared enough to turn her in.

But she knew that this was serious. Someone could have _died_ this time.

"W-who are you?"

The girl looked back at the homeless man who had stumbled out from the shadows, dark eyes scanning the area frantically for any sign of the attacker. His lip too, was split, and the skin around his eye was darkening and swelling. He relaxed when he saw the man on the ground, and the girl walked towards him.

"Um, hi. Are you alright sir?"

The man smiled, showing his pale yellow teeth and nodded. "I'm alright. Thank miss, I owe ya. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He moved towards the barrel and pulled it upright; sighing when he realized the fire had gone out in the dirt.

"Why don'cha sit for a minute while I get this fire goin' up again. Then we can talk."

The girl bit her lip, wincing as the pain in her cheek became noticeable with the movement.

"Hey, you got a match on ya?" The man asked quietly, looking up at her. The girl bit the inside of her lip again, moving forward toward the rusty barrel after only a moment of hesitation.

"Move, I'll get it." She instructed, gently bumping him back with her arm. He backed away, letting her dip her hands into the barrel as far as she dared with the heat of the burnt wood. She was invincible to her own fire, not regular heat.

After a moment, she pulled her arms out, the inside of the rim showing the bright orange reflection of the growing flames. She turned and sat in the dirt, motioning for the older man to follow her example.

The two sat in comfortable silence, thinking over the things they wanted to say. The adrenaline from the fight was fading, and anxiety was replacing it. Her usual paranoia started to kick in, and her ears tuned themselves to the steady breathing of the man on the ground.

"What's your name kid?"

The girl looked up, her face blank as she replied bluntly, "Why?"

The man held up his hands, "Hey I ain't gonna tell anyone, just thought I'd make conversation. You don't have to tell me. The name's Alex by the way."

"Alex, okay." She muttered, still thinking. She wanted to talk to this man, she really did. But she felt as if every second here was putting her freedom in jeopardy.

A shimmer in the corner of her eye startled the girl, and she turned to look at the wrinkled photo on the ground, the light of the fire reflecting off it. The man noticed at the same time and reached out to grab it.

He recoiled as hot sparks peppered the ground, and the runaway snatched the photo and backed away, holding it close to her chest.

"It's mine." She snarled, much harsher than she intended. She tucked it back into her pocked, next to the other one as the man glanced at the fire, wondering where the embers flew from.

"Sorry, thought it was mine. Who is it?" Alex asked. He said it quietly and carefully, as if fearing her response.

"Friends."

"Oh."

There was a pause, and then he spoke again.

"You seem lost."

The girl cracked a smile, her eyes drooping slightly.

"Not lost. I'm never lost."

"Where you heading?"

"Anywhere."

"Have your friends with ya?"

"No."

"You ran away?" He said it more as a statement than a question, but the hint of uncertainty was still there in his voice.

"Yes."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Wanna listen?"

Alex laughed, adjusting his old cap as he got more comfortable. "I'm all ears kiddo."

The runaway smiled.

* * *

"So that's it. Now I'm here." She concluded, wiping her tongue along her lips to get rid of the dryness. Water would have been amazing at that point.

"Now you're here." Alex repeated, his brow scrunching together. The girl nodded.

"Well I'm not sure what to tell you. It's been a while since I've dealt with the troubles of a teenage girl." He chuckled, a dry and hoarse sound. "My girl, moved away a while ago," he continued as the teen listened politely. "She went far, far, away. Somewhere on the coast I think. We lost contact a few years back."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl murmured, no longer concerned about herself. Alex leaned to the side and pulled a damaged photo from his pocket, handing it to her. It was a young girl, maybe fourteen years old. She had dark brown hair down to her chin, and her smile was layered in braces.

"Her name's Nikki. Cute as a button. Moved away with her boyfriend ten years ago." Alex said, his voice laced with sadness. The runaway looked up at him, and to her horror his eyes were watering, the salty tears dropping into the dirt.

"Umm, I should go." She stumbled to her feet, not ready to face an emotional breakdown.

"Yeah, I'm sorry 'bout your situation, and I wish ya luck. But, you should know," He smiled, wiping away a tear with his sleeve. "Running away from your life won't help anything. It'd be best to go home. I can guarantee, promise on my life, that you'd be accepted back with warm hugs and love."

She blinked. "Thank you." She handed him the picture and shook his hand, smiling her first genuine smile in almost three days. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, leaving the other man lying in the ground, a small, shiny black feather resting by his side.

* * *

The door slammed shut, and the girl took a good long look at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were dull, and there were dark bags under them, making her seem older and exhausted. Her left check was dark and puffy, bruised from where the mysterious man had managed to punch her. She leaned over and locked the door before stripping off her damp clothes, replacing them with another pair of jeans and a black t-shirt from her backpack. She brushed her hair, fighting through the snarls and tangles with effort.

After a good half hour in the McDonalds bathroom, washing her hair in the sink and brushing her teeth, she snuck out again, avoiding the stares of the women behind the counter as she observed her dripping wet hair and dirty bag.

Her wings itched to be stretched as she left the restaurant, and the clouds parted to reveal the clear night sky. A faint tint of light was peeking up from the horizon, lighting up the darkness just barely.

Her soul wanted to fly, but her brain wanted to sleep. She shook her head, and set her mind on walking to the nearby park to settle in for the night.

Well, more like _morning. _

The girl pulled out her phone from the side pocket of the bag and turned it on, wincing at the twenty seven unread texts and thirteen voicemail messages. She checked the time quickly before turning it off again, afraid to even look at the sender's names.

So, it was actually four thirty in the morning, but it was still time to sleep.

A large oak tree loomed over her, and she spread her wings to flap to the high branch. She left them out to stretch, too tired to really care about who saw. Her back pressed up against the trunk while her leg swayed lazily along the side, the other one bent. Her eyes felt heavy, and she closed them willingly.

A small drop of water fell onto the runaway's nose, making it twitch. Her eye cracked open as another one fell onto her cheek, and then another. It was raining again. Lovely.

She shrugged and wiped at her nose, ignoring the other drops that targeted her. Now, all she wanted to do was…sleep.

**

* * *

**

Phew, that took a while. Still kinda short, but I didn't want to drabble on and on. Not sure how this one turned out. It was kinda tricky to write, and I didn't want to overdo anything. Let me know if I did please.

**REVIEW! I hate to do this but I'd settle for at least four or five reviews before the next chapter, whenever I start that one. At least it's not as bad as the ten or twenty review requests I see sometimes…. Again, thanks for those of you who have reviewed! =D**


End file.
